DC Cinematic Universe (created by YJ)
'Phase I' 1. The Man of Tomorrow 'Plot' Everyone knows the origin of Superman. But how many people know the man himself? Watch three events from early in his career that show us the man behind the Super. 'Cast' Chris Wood as Clark Kent/Superman Kat Dennings as Lois Lane Bryan Cranston as Lex Luthor Leslie Bibb as Cat Grant '2. Batman & Robin' 'Plot' Bruce Wayne took his latest conquest, Vicki Vale, on a date to Haley's Circus. He is forced to remeber his past when another boy, Dick Grayson, loses his parents to senseless violence. He takes the boy in and teaches him to overcome his thirst for vengeance while bringing his parents' killer to justice. 'Cast' Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne/Batman Jennifer Lawrence as Vicki Vale TBD as Dick Grayson/Robin Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth Gary Oldman as Commissioner Gordon TBD as Tony Zucco TBD as Deadshot Emma Stone as Barbara Gordon 3. World's Finest 'Plot' Superman must work with Batman and Robin to uncover a criminal conspiracy involving Lex Luthor and The Joker. Cast Chris Wood as Clark Kent/Superman Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne/Batman Kat Dennings as Lois Lane Brayn Cranston as Lex Luthor Jake Gyllenhaal as The Joker 4. Wonder Woman I 'Plot' Ares and Hades manipulate the surface world and Atlantis into a war. Steve Trevor, a USAF pilot, crashes on a mysterious island called Themyscira. Princess Diana, of Themyscira, travels to Man's world to stop the war before it destroys Earth. 'Cast' Eva Green as Diana/Wonder Woman Chris Pine as Steve Trevor Linda Carter as Hippolyta Ryan Gosling as Arthur Curry Lady Gaga as Mera Luke Evans as King Orm 5. Aquaman Plot After the Atlantis-Surface war, Arthur Curry, the new king of Atlantis must improve the relations between both worlds and protect them both from deep sea monsters. Cast Ryan Gosling as Arthur Curry/King Orin Lady Gaga as Mera 6. Green Lantern Corps 'Plot' Hal Jordan must train two rookie Green Lanterns in the field while fighting his former friend, Sinestro, who's leading a terrorist organisation called the Sinestro Corps. Cast Michael Fassbender as Hal Jordan Emily Blunt as Carol Ferris Mark Strong as Sinestro 7. The Flash 'Plot' Forensic scientist, Barry Allen, is struck by lightning after a particle accelerator explosion. He discovers that he developed super powers and decides to use it them to take down malevolent metahumans and protect lives. 'Cast' Evan Peters as Barry Allen/The Flash Britne Oldford as Iris West John Wesley Shipp as Henry Allen Michelle Harrison as Nora Allen Mark Hamill as The Trickster Jai Courtney as Captain Boomerang 8. Justice League #1 'Plot' Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman and Cyborg must come together to stop the Apokoliptian invasion led by Steppenwolf. 'Cast' Chris Wood as Clark Kent/Superman Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne/Batman Eva Green as Diana/Wonder Woman Chris Pine as Steve Trevor Ryan Gosling as Arthur Curry/King Orin Michael Fassbender as Hal Jordan Evan Peters as Barry Allen/The Flash TBD as Victor Stone/Cyborg '9. Cyborg 1.0' 'Plot' Victor Stone has to fight off the Technosapiens, a multispecies group of extraterrestrial cyborgs, who want his Motherbox. 'Cast' TBD as Victor Stone/Cyborg Reg E. Cathey as Silas Stone